


A Lifetime of Being Anything but Ordinary

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Millie encourages Susan to dream of being something other than ordinary. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Relationships: Susan Gray/Millie Harcourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	A Lifetime of Being Anything but Ordinary

"I meant what I said, you know." Millie nudged Susan with her elbow. "I shan't let you be ordinary even after all of this is over."

"I don't think you have the power to stop that from happening," Susan said, "we'll have to go back to how life was before..."

Millie snorted. "Life isn't going back to how it was before, not after all this. Things will have to change."

"Change never happens as quickly as one might think..." Susan said, thinking of how the world would see them once again after all this was said and done. Worst of all, they'd all signed the official secrets act so they couldn't talk freely about what they'd seen and done even if they ever wanted to. No-one would ever see them as anything more than the stereotypes that the world placed upon them.

"You're getting that awful sullen look again, like you're going to accept men and society putting limitations on you," Millie said, rolling her eyes, "You are extraordinary, Susan Gray, and if you won't fight to keep that alive then I'll just have to make you."

"Going to change society all for me are you?" Susan asked, grinning at Millie's bullheadedness. Her brazen, outspoken nature had been what had drawn Susan's eye first of all and the longer she spent around Millie, the more she basked in the energy that seemed to radiate off of the other woman. She knew, of course she knew, that the thoughts that she had from time-to-time when she looked at Millie and saw that wicked grin on her face were not thoughts that she should have about another woman. That was something even clearer than what her role in society should be. But when she was with Millie, she sometimes wondered if they might be able to just blast through all of that and do as they pleased.

"Now that's a much better look," Millie said. Susan hadn't realised she'd been watching her quite so closely.

"Do you really think I'm extraordinary?" Susan asked, hoping that didn't sound frightfully arrogant of her.

"Among other things. I think you can live a life outside of all expectations, and I wish you'd see that too." Millie grew serious for a moment and Susan wondered if the look in Millie's eye was accompanying the same sorts of thoughts that Susan had. It looked like it might.

"What might we do in this unconventional life? Run away to a tropical island all by ourselves?" Susan asked, teasing just a little, moving her hand so that it touched Millie's. Millie didn't bother with the subtlety and wrapped her fingers around Susan's.

"In a manner of speaking. We could see the world, for one," Millie said, "Just the two of us. We could travel to countries we've only ever read about in books and see them with our own two eyes. You could use that brilliant mind of yours to solve mysteries and puzzles across the world and I could be right there by your side, as a bodyguard of sorts, if you like."

Susan laughed at the ridiculous idea but the laughter faded away when she saw how serious Millie was. "Well, perhaps we could just avoid my need for a bodyguard?"

"Oh, I imagine you'll get into more than enough trouble that you'll need a bodyguard, might as well be me." Millie tugged her hand and pulled her just a little closer. "We can do whatever we want to do, Susan, that's all I'm trying to say."

And in that moment, Susan believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
